Ice Flowers
by jess04
Summary: After all the choas from The Last Stand there seems to finally be time for some love in the air.  Iceman/Shadowcat. Lemon


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men characters or the mansion. All I own are my own ideas.

A/N: This is my first one-shot. I'm not a huge fan of one-shots but I thought I'd give it a try since I'm having such writes block for my other fanfiction. So I hope you all enjoy. It's rated the way it is for what's going to happen so if that's not what you like to read then you better stop now. Reviews are always appreciated. Now without further ado, on with the story.

The Only Chapter

Kitty sat on a bench under one of the many trees that littered the vast property of the school. It was a perfect spring evening to be outside after a long day of classes. The sun shone warmly on Kitty's face seeping deep into her body. There was nothing better than being warmed by the sun.

There was a purpose however for Kitty sitting outside. She was waiting for her best friend Bobby. They were going to fully enjoy the evening and have a picnic. Bobby had told her to meet him at this precise bench that was farthest from the mansion. It was a bench they have spent a lot of time together strengthening their friendship.

Her attention drifted to the grass around her feet. It wasn't anything special but she was starting to get tired of waiting for Bobby. Then something glimmered in the sun a short distance away from her foot. She got off the bench to get a closer look. It was a little flower made out of ice. Kitty couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. As she reached down to pick it up another one grew out of the ground a short distance away. It suddenly dawned on her what this was going to entail.

As she reached the next flower more started springing up in a line leading her off the main kept yard and into the woods. She walked for a few minutes following the flowers all the time. Her heart fluttered in anticipation. She knew that all they were going to do was have a little picnic but the girl in her couldn't help but imagine more.

Then there he was. Sitting on a blanket with a small basket next to him in a small clearing. The ice flowers had turned into a whole meadow around the blanket. She could only put a few names to the vast amount of flowers. The only name they needed however was stunning.

The smile that spread over her face was enormous and the smile reflected on Bobby's. He patted the ground next to him inviting Kitty over. She practically pranced over the gorgeous flowers and sat neatly next to Bobby.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi." He grinned at her.

Kitty suddenly felt awkward. She didn't know what to say for once in her life. Instead she sat there admiring the flowers once more. Bobby turned his attention to the small basket. It was still all sinking in for Kitty. She had always hoped deep down that someday Bobby would want to be more than just friends but she was too nervous to make a move. She didn't want to jeopardize their friendship.

"Here," bobby said nervously. Kitty turned and saw Bobby holding a chocolate covered strawberry in his fingertips. She went to grab it and he pulled it away. He grinned sexually at her. Then it clicked. She put her hand down and leaned closer to him. Slowly he fed her the strawberry. But before she ate it she gently licked it then sucked on it all the while keeping eye contact with Bobby. His mouth parted the harder she sucked on the strawberry and his eyes were glued to her pursed lips.

She quickly snapped the berry out of his fingers bringing him back to reality. A giggle escaped her and a smile spread over his face.

"Feisty. I like that."

"I'll show you feisty." Kitty reached into the basket and pulled out another strawberry. She acted like she was going to feed it normally to Bobby but he was hesitant. And he was for good reason. Kitty leapt onto Bobby pinning him to the ground. She was straddling over his midsection and holding him down with her hand on his shoulder. The strawberry dangled temptingly out of reach of his mouth. He leaned up to get the sweet berry and in doing so tipped Kitty towards him a little. His one hand reached out and grabbed the bottom of her thigh to pull himself up and the other reached for the berry.

As his fingers were going to close around the berry they mysteriously went through it. Then it clicked that he just phased through her hand. Another devilish smile spread across his face.

"Now that's cheating," he said. She simply winked back at him. Finally she gave in and fed Bobby the strawberry. His lips touched the tips of Kitty's fingers and shivers ran down her spine and butterflies tickled her tummy.

From Bobby's hand on her thigh and the other on her side, she could feel her aura take a sexual turn. As he chewed the strawberry a look came to Bobby's eyes. A look that filled Kitty with a sensation that she was the center of the universe. It was as if there was nothing in the world around them. Then she realized that they were outside.

"Bobby." She suddenly seemed worried. "What if someone walks by?"

"I really don't think anyone would come this deep into the woods."

Kitty still didn't feel right. Anyone could see them at any moment. She suddenly wasn't feeling the sexual drive that she had moments ago. She couldn't help herself but to look over her shoulder back towards the mansion.

Suddenly pure white walls started forming out of the ground a short distance from the blanket. As she looked around it was forming in a circle around them. It grew higher and higher until it was at least eight feet tall until it stopped. The sun really illuminated the west wall.

"Is that better?" Bobby asked.

Kitty smiled down at him. "No ceiling?"

"I still want to be able to feel like I'm outside."

"Someone could hear us."

Bobby cocked his head to the side. "Hear us do what?"

Kitty could feel her ears turn crimson and seep into her cheeks. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Was she speculating more than what was going to happen? Was this really just a picnic between two friends?

Just then Bobby leaned up closing the gap quickly between the two. Before Kitty realized it, he was kissing her. She reciprocated instantly. It was like being on autopilot. Her hands reached out and took his head just behind his ears as they sat up more and were in a lotus position. Their breathing steadily synchronized as the kissing deepened. They took turns sucking on each other's bottom lips. As Kitty sucked on Bobby's lip she couldn't help but want to nibble on it. He seemed to like it because he lifted his hips under her slowly then put them back down again. His hands wandered under Kitty's shirt and glided effortlessly up and down her back.

Bobby's mouth began to wander to her jawbone. As he sucked she couldn't repress a small moan. That seemed to be the trigger for Bobby. He quickly moved down to her collarbone continuing to suck and nibble on it. Then that didn't seem to be enough for him. He started pawing at one of her breasts through her shirt as he moved back to her lips. Kitty could feel Bobby licking at her lips and she replied by allowing the soft muscle in and explore her mouth. She also explored his mouth with her tongue as well. Bobby's hips thrust up at Kitty again. Her hands reached down and grabbed the bottom of Bobby's shirt. Rather more aggressively than what Kitty normally would have done, she stripped his shirt up over his head.

His body was very toned. Their daily training was really having a positive effect on him. Bobby couldn't restrain himself and removed Kitty's shirt as fast her she took off his. Then his hand reached for her bra clasp but he also leaned into another full kiss as he easily unhooked the bra. Kitty reached for the straps and slid the bra from her body and tossed it to the side with the shirts. Bobby pulled away from the kiss and took in the full voluptuous breasts. Kitty raked her fingers through his hair as he took one of her hard nipples in his mouth. His tongue flicked playfully, almost like a tickle, over the soft flesh. His hand quickly occupied her free breast as he massaged it deeply. Kitty couldn't help but push down into his pelvis. She could also feel herself starting to get wet and could now fully feel his hard penis beneath her.

Suddenly Bobby grabbed the small of her back and laid them down so he was on top of her. As he returned to her lips he also grabbed her hands and pulled them up over her head, stretching them as far as they would go. It made her heart flutter again and also sent the feeling of being vulnerable through her body. The strange thing was however, with Bobby being the guy on top of her, the vulnerability felt oddly pleasurable. Sometime in her rapid changing of feelings, Bobby took both her hands in one of his while the other trailed down her arm and over her face, down her neck and across her collarbone. Then his hand grabbed and massaged one of her breasts for a moment before he continued his journey south. His hand glided over her smooth flat stomach and then started to pull at her belt.

Once the belt was unclasped he quickly undid the button on her pants and pulled the fly down. Kitty's breath caught in her throat as his warm hand slipped under her panties. His fingers then gently rubbed her clitoris. Her back arched pressing her body more into his. They finally separated their lips but Kitty kept her eyes tightly shut as he continued to rub. It was like nothing in the world existed and wave after wave of pleasure flooded her body. The full growth of his member pressed into her leg and she desired more. And just like that Bobby's hand traveled to her opening and started its penetration.

It was pure bliss. As his finger entered her and rubbed on her g-spot her hips rocked towards and back. Then he put in a second finger and every thought left her mind. The only thing Kitty could focus was Bobby's breathing. Even with her eyes shut she could tell that he was looking down at her body. His hot breath would move from her neck to her chest all the while never stopping the magic that was coming from his fingers.

"Are you ready?" Someone whispered in her ear. She looked up and saw Bobby staring down at her. Just as she was going to answer he pushed his fingers in as deep as they'd go. Her head cocked back and her whole body arched. Her fingers curled tightly around Bobby's hand.

"Well?" he whispered again and pulled his fingers back out before inserting them deeply once more.

Kitty reluctantly forced her eyes opened long enough to nod her head. Bobby smiled at her and rubbed her g-spot one more time before he rolled off. She could tell that he was stripping and followed suit. This was the first time she saw Bobby's fully erect penis. It was very impressive as he crawled back on top of her and he took her lips once more. She felt the back of his hand rub the inside of her thigh as he took his own member in his hand and guided it to her opening.

Bobby pulled out of the kiss to watch her face as he slowly entered her warm, wet pussy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as his penis stretched her walls. The friction as he slid deeper and deeper was the most wonderful feeling she ever felt. There were no words to describe the immense pleasure Kitty was feeling.

He pulled out after inserting only half way. Then he went in again, this time a little farther. Steadily, like a ticking clock, Bobby pushed and pulled himself in and out of Kitty. Moans started escaping from her mouth the deeper Bobby went. His breathing picked up as he started pumping faster and harder.

"Bobby," she called out.

"Kitty," he responded.

Kitty reached up and pulled Bobby into a kiss. He continued pumping deeper into Kitty, getting her closer to her climax all the while. He reached down at took her breast once more, rubbing her nipple hard between his thumb and forefinger. She could tell that Bobby was getting close to his climax too. Then a thought crossed her mind. He wasn't wearing a condom.

"Bobby?" She asked.

Bobby was panting hard at this point. "Yeah?"

"Did you bring one?"

He pumped a few more times. "I did. Yes." Bobby pulled out and moved to the basket. This gave Kitty a chance to really get a look at his naked body. It was beautiful. His back muscles pulled under his skin as he dug in the basket. It was like an amazing piece of sculpted art.

"Alright. Ready to go."

Bobby returned to Kitty once more. This time Bobby took her and pulled her on top of him. She had to lift herself off of him slightly as he reentered her. Also he reached down and suckled on her nipple once more. His hands reached around grabbing her hips so he was able to thrust deeper yet into Kitty. Her head dropped so her forehead was on Bobby's as he pushed faster and harder.

The amount of pleasure that was flooding her whole body was almost overwhelming. More moans escaped her as she nearly reached her climax. Their breathing synchronized as Bobby sped up.

"Almost," Kitty breathed.

"I'm almost…Ah…."

"God, don't stop."

Bobby leaned up and captured her lips as he thrust as deep as he could go hitting the sweet spot. And he hit it over and over and over again. It felt as if Kitty were going to explode. As much as she enjoyed kissing Bobby she had to pull away from his lips.

"Bobby!" She cried out.

Somehow Bobby sped up and pounded into Kitty a few more times and they both came together. After a few more pumps Bobby dropped his arms and Kitty collapsed on top of him while he was still in her.

"That was incredible," Kitty said in his ear.

"That it was. Shit." Bobby wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. He then pulled out of Kitty and she cuddled up with him. "Good picnic?"

She looked up into his blue eyes. "The best."

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to leave a review.


End file.
